The Rogue Firebender: Spring's Trials
by CyberChick135
Summary: After the events up North, we journey to the Earth Kingdom so Aang can learn Earthbending. Our adventures take us all over the Earth Kingdom, where we meet new friends and expand our group, ending this leg in Ba Sing Se. As long as we stick together, there's nothing we can't handle. {Book2-In Progress}
1. The Avatar State

**The Avatar State**

* * *

" _Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world._ "

* * *

The Earth Kingdome base came into view and Appa descended, landing on the solid ground. A bearded man in a green cap and brown and green armor stepped forward to greet us.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang. I am General Fong." he introduced, welcomingly. "And welcome to all of you, great heroes. Appa, Momo, Pyrae and Isis. Brave Sokka, Mighty Katara, Fearless Phoenix, the Lovely Fire Lilly, and Fearsome Thomas."

We all exchanged glances at the tittles Fong greeted us with. Fireworks went off as Fong escorted us inside the base.

The room he took us to was large, with green-lit columns on each side of a central walkway. A desk was located at the far end, with a large banner showing a green circle and a brown square inside of it hanging from the ceiling. The six of us, along with our three small animal companions, sat in the center of the room on a mat, with Fong at the desk in front.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole." the General praised. "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

Aang shrugged. "I tried not to think about it too much." he replied, humbly.

General Fong smiled. "Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now." he announced, much to the shock of the rest of us.

"What?" Aang questioned. "No I'm not!"

"Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara spoke up, calmly.

"Why?" Fong asked. "With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now."

"But, sir, the thing is…" Tom addressed, shyly.

"Aang can only do those things when he's in Avatar State." I continued.

"See, it's a special state where…" Aang started to elaborated.

"I'm well aware." Fong cut off. "Your eyes and tattoos glow, and you're able to summon unbelievable power." he went on. "Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation."

Aang blinked. "Right, but, I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State." he admitted. "Much less what to do once I'm there."

"So it's decided then I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny." he declared.

"No, nothing's decided." Katara rebuked, irritated. "We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way."

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on." Fong reminded. "May I show you something?"

We followed General Fong over to a circular window overlooking two orange-roofed buildings. A large crowd was standing outside one.

"That's the infirmary." Fong informed. "Those soldiers are the lucky ones; they came back." he turned to face Aang. "Everyday the Fire Nation takes lives, people are dying Aang! You could end it, now. Think about it."

* * *

Two soldiers led us to a large room, spacious enough for all six of us to share. We each claimed a bed and settled down for some much needed relaxation. Aang left, saying he needed to get some air.

I sighed heavily, twirling the red stone of my necklace.

"Something on your mind Nixie?" Lilly asked, stroking Isis' back.

"Three years ago today, I left everything behind." I answered, not meeting her eyes.

"You mean the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked.

I nodded. "I can't believe it's been three years." I scratched Pyrae behind her ear. "Sometimes it feels so much longer."

"Well, at least you're not alone anymore." Katara reminded. "You have Sokka and I. And Aang, now Lilly."

I smiled, "Thanks Katara." I replied.

* * *

An hour or so later, Aang returned. He sat down on his bed.

"l told the General I'd help him by going into the Avatar State." he informed.

Katara gasped. "Aang, no." she rebuked. "This is not the right way."

"Why not?" Sokka questioned, his hands laced behind his head. "Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, moving my sleeping SaberCat to the edge of the bed.

"There's a right way to do this." Katara continued. "Practice, study and discipline."

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord." Sokka added, grinning.

Lilly threw a pillow at him, making him yelp in pain.

"If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine!" Katara exclaimed. "Go ahead and glow it up." she stormed out of the room.

"Katara, I'm just being realistic." Aang defended. "I don't have time to do this the right way."

* * *

The next day, General Fong began various ways of trying to force Aang into the Avatar State.

"This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant." the teacher informed. "In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy tenfold. In you, it may induce the Avatar State."

"Tenfold energy, huh?" Aang questioned, before downing the small glass. Within seconds, he was whirling around on an Air Scooter. "Is it working? Is it working? I can't tell!" he exclaimed, speaking fast. "Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar State 'cause I don't have a good view of myself. Am I talking too loud?"

"I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death." I muttered, rubbing my temple.

* * *

We sat in the courtyard for the next exercise of trying to get Aang into the Avatar State.

Sokka chuckled. "Maybe l can shock you into the Avatar State." he suggested.

"I love surprises." Aang chuckled.

"This oughta be good." Tom whispered to me.

"Is Sokka always this crazy?" Lilly asked.

"You have no idea." Katara answered.

Sokka spun around, with Momo sticking up from the collar of his shirt. Aang jumped in surprise, but blinked, looking over his tattoos. "Still not glowing." he informed.

Sokka lost his balance, yelling while Momo chattered as they both toppled over. General Fong, just shook his head.

* * *

We stood inside of a temple. Aang stood in the center wearing a ridiculous hat with leaves coming out of the top and a blue cape. The rest of us stood off to the right. A priest was in the distance near a stairway.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations." he spoke. "Now, l will join the four elements into one! Water. Earth. Fire. Air." As he mentioned each element, he threw a pan of water, dirt, a torch, and blows air into a mixture. "Four elements together as one!" he threw the mixture at Aang.

Aang blinked. "This is just mud." he stated, slightly annoyed.

"So, do you feel anything?" the old priest asked.

Aang went to say something, but ended up sneezing, which sent the mud mixture in our direction, covering us.

"We have to find a way." Fong said, his voice full of determination.

* * *

Due to arising conflicts, us girls decided to sleep in another room. Mostly, Lilly and I moved rooms just to be there to comfort Katara, who was really adamant about forcing Aang into the Avatar State.

"Don't worry Katara." I told her, brushing through my long, black hair. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"I'm sure Aang will snap to his senses in no time." Lilly added, smiling.

Katara weakly smiled and nodded. "I hope you're right." she admitted. She turned on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

We stayed in our room the majority of the next day, with Momo, Isis, and Pyrae giving us some extra company. The room started to shake, and we all glanced at each other.

"What's going on?" Isis whimpered, jumping into Lilly's arms.

"An earthquake?" Pyrae questioned, her ruby eyes blinking.

Katara shook her head. "I wonder what crazy thing they're trying now." she wondered. After another rumble, she looked at us.

"Maybe we should just make sure Aang's okay." I suggested, getting up.

We ran out to the courtyard, which is where all the sounds were coming from.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"The General's gone crazy." Sokka answered. "He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State."

Aang ran between two groups of soldiers. Sokka pulled out his boomerang and threw it in the direction of an Earthbending soldier. Right as the soldier was about to throw a disc at Aang, the Boomerang hit his helmet and knocked him out cold.

Aang ran from one of the Ostrich Horses chasing him, with a solider riding it. Katara drew out a stream of water and cut the soldier's spear in half.

"Maybe you can avoid me, but she can't." Fong called, glaring at Katara.

The Earthbenders used their discs to create a V-shaped wall, making sure that the only means of escape is by General Fong. Katara threw her stream of water at Fong, but he raised a patch of dirt, which created a patch of mud when the two elements collided. He took up a fighting stance. Suddenly, Katara began to sink into the ground.

When I ran to help her, soldiers cut me off, surrounding me. I took a stance, ready to fight them. "You really don't wanna get between my friends and I." I warned.

One soldier launched a rock at me, which I destroyed with a fireball of larger size. Then, more soldiers jumped in, trying to best me. I glanced to the side and saw Lilly and Tom in the same situation as me. Even Isis and Pyrae were being cornered by a gang of Ostrich Horses.

We all had our own fights to deal with, but hearing Katara scream and not being able to help was really frustrating. I knocked a few soldiers off to the side and saw Aang on his knees beside Fong, begging him to stop. But, the General wasn't complying. Soon, Katara was completely submerged in the Earth.

Aang dove for her, just barely missing her hands. The arrow mark on his head began to glow, and he turned around, revealing that the Avatar State has been activated. He glared angrily at Fong as he rose.

"It worked." Fong gasped. "It worked!" he raised his hands in victory.

"That's not good." I muttered, staring wide-eyed at Aang.

The glow only intensified as Aang closed the distance between him and Fong. A strong blast of wind hit him, and he shielded himself with his arms. Aang, who was now standing in front of the General, wind billowing around him. General Fong just smiled, but the grin quickly faded as he suddenly realized what had happened. Aang launched a karate chop-like attack, which sent Fong flying backwards. He landed at the base of the tower.

Aang hovered in the air, surrounded by a vortex of dirt. I ran towards Tom and Lilly, and we huddled together, because all we could do was watch.

"Avatar Aang, can you hear me?" Fong yelled. "Your friend is safe." he added, yanking Katara from the ground. "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State. And it worked!"

* * *

It seemed like a few minutes passed before Aang descended to the ground, the glowing ceasing. Katara ran to him and hugged him tightly.

I sighed in relief and jumped on Pyrae's back. The rest of us made our way to the center of the courtyard, regrouping with Katara and Aang.

"That was almost perfect." Fong exclaimed, with a slightly mad look to his expression. "We just have to find out a way to control you when you're like that."

"You're out of your mind." Aang rebuked.

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the Fire Nation." Fong suggested.

"Not gonna happen." I denied, whacking him in the back of the head, making him fall unconscious.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka questioned. The rest of the soldiers just shook their heads in response.

We packed up our belongings and tossed them into Appa's saddle.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" one of the soldiers asked.

Momo jumped on Aang's shoulder.

"I think we're all set." Katara chuckled.

"Yip-yip." Aang called.

Appa took off from the base and headed towards Omashu.

* * *

 _Learning how the master the Avatar State was something Aang needed to learn if he was to become a fully realized Avatar. He told us that not only is it his most powerful form, but it's also when he's most vulnerable. I knew that it was only going to get harder as we continued this journey, I just didn't know how dangerous it would be as well._

* * *

 **A/N: And so begins Spring's Trials. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try as best I can to frequently update the story.**

 **~XOXO Cyber**


	2. Cave of Two Lovers

**The Cave of Two Lovers**

* * *

" _Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world._ "

* * *

On our way to Omashu, we stopped near a large lake to rest, and get some Waterbending training done. Sokka floated near the shore while Katara was teaching Aang one on one; Lilly and I were practicing switching from Waterbending to Firebending by sparring with each other while Tom and our SaberCats watched from a nearby boulder.

"You guys are gonna be done soon, right?" Sokka asked. "We've got a lot of ground to cover if we wanna make it to Omashu today."

"What, like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?" Katara chuckled.

"I can be ready in two minutes." Sokka defended. "Seriously. Whenever."

Lilly and I rolled our eyes and shook our heads. Aang and Katara continued their lesson while me and Lilly continued ours.

The sound of music caught our attention, making us halt our training.

"Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted." the apparent leader sang while strumming a guitar.

He was followed by a small group, all dressed in floral print outfits. Along with him was a rounder guy, two women who could pass for sisters, a younger boy probably ten or eleven, and a girl around the age of nine.

"Heh-hey! River people!" the man greeted.

"We're not river people." Lilly rebuked.

"You're not?" the man questioned. "Well then what kind of people are ya?"

"Just people." Aang replied.

"Who're you?" Sokka asked, pointing an accusing finger at the strange group of travelers.

"I'm Chong." he introduced. "This is my wife Lily, and daughter Fey." he motioned to a skinner woman with a flower in her hair and the young girl. "This is Moku, Daisy, and Scout." he pointed to the second trio, who bowed. "We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us."

"You guys are nomads?" Aang questioned, then smiled. "That's great! I'm a nomad."

"Hey, us too." Chong replied, smiling back.

Aang's expression deadpanned. "I know, you just said that."

Lilly and I couldn't help but giggle as we slipped back into our clothes.

The Nomads were actually pretty cool, they joined us for a quick meal and told us all about their journeys. The three girls even offered to style our hair. Chong's wife, Lil, styled Katara's, Daisy styled Lilly's, and Fey styled mine.

Fey was a super sweet girl, she braided my long black hair and decorated it with Phoenixian Flowers.

"You know how poetic that is." Pyrae noted, curled up on my lap.

Fey chuckled as she wove another flower into my long braid. "These are my favorite flowers, I just love the perfect shade between pink and red."

I chuckled as I stroked Pyrae's back. "You know Fey, my mother actually named me after these very flowers." I told her, handing her another blossom to weave into my hair.

I hard the little girl gasp behind me. "Wow. That's so cool." she replied.

"Sokka, you should hear some of these stories." Aang suggested. "These guys have been everywhere."

"Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead." Chong corrected. "But where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs."

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler." Tom added, grinning ear to ear.

"On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow." Moku sighed, staring up at the sky.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me." he stated, earning a glare from said sister. "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows."

"Sounds like someone's got a case of 'destination fever'." Scout noted, shaking his head.

"He's worried too much about where he's going." Chong added, nodding in agreement.

"You've gotta focus less on the 'where' and more on the 'going'." Lil continued.

"O. Ma. Shu." Sokka stated, emphasizing each syllable.

"Sokka's right." Katara agreed. "We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn Earthbending somewhere safe."

"Well, sounds like you're headed to Omashu." Chong realized. "There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains."

"Is this real or a legend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's a real legend." Fey answered tying off my braid.

"And it's as old as Earthbending itself." Scout added.

Chong pulled out his small guitar and started playing, then everyone else joined in. "Two lovers, forbidden from one another. A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together." he paused for moment, forgetting part of the song, then continued, loudly. "Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret tunnel!" he ended on a flourishing high note.

All of us, minus Sokka, applauded the performance.

"Think we'll just stick with flying." Sokka stated, tossing all of our bags into Appa's saddle. "We've dealt with the Fire Nation before; we'll be fine."

"Yeah." Aang agreed. "Thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable."

* * *

Big mistake. We happened across a small platoon of Fire Nation soldiers, who immediately tried shooting us down.

"Launch!" he commanded, as two catapults fired flaming boulders at us.

We screamed as Appa flew back to our previous campsite, where the nomads were still hanging out.

"Secret love cave." Sokka voted. "Let's go."

* * *

"How far are we from the tunnel." Sokka asked half an hour later.

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel." Chong corrected. "The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Chong reassured.

"All you need to do is trust in love." Lil added. "According to the curse."

Sokka stopped suddenly and we all passed him. "Curse?!" he whined.

"Hey-hey, we're here!" Chong noted as we approached a giant cave.

"What exactly is this curse?" Tom asked, looking up at the cave.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves." Chong answered. "Otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever."

"And die." Lil added.

"Oh, yeah, and die." Chong agreed.

"There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!" Sokka stated, stomping his foot.

"Hey, someone's making a big campfire." Moku said, pointing to a billowing pillar of smoke not too far behind us.

"That's no campfire, Moku." Katara corrected.

"That's Fire Nation." I clarified. "They're tracking us."

"So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?" Aang asked, looking at Chong.

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead." Chong confirmed.

After a few seconds of silence, Aang said, "We can make it."

* * *

Since it was a unanimous vote, Sokka led us into the cave. One we were all inside, the soldiers attacked the top of the cave, sealing the entrance, and us inside. Appa started freaking out, but Aang managed to calm him down.

"It's okay, Appa. We'll be fine." Katara reassured, patting the bison's nose.

"All we need is a plan." Sokka voted. "Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"Eh, about two hours each." the nomad shrugged.

"And we have five torches so that's ten hours." Lil continued, lighting all the torches.

Sokka took all but one torch and snuffed out the fire. "It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!" he reminded. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through."

I rubbed my temple. Something inside told me that we were gonna be in the labyrinth for a while.

* * *

I was right.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to." I noted, crossing my arms and tapping my boot on the ground.

"This doesn't make any sense, we already came through this way." Sokka rebuked, looking over his, poorly drawn, map.

"We don't need a map, we just need love." Chong reminded, smiling. "The little guy knows it."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map, also." Aang admitted, shrugging.

"There's something strange here." Sokka noted, turning to face the rest of us. "There's only one explanation; the tunnels are changing."

Chong gripped his hair, "The tunnels they're a-changin'. Ah, it must be the curse." he looked around, fearfully. "I knew we shouldn't have come down here."

The rest of us just blinked at his slight paranoid breakdown.

"Right. If only we listened to you." Sokka muttered, putting his map away.

I saw Pyrae's ears twitch back and forth and she sniffed the air. "Everyone be quiet." I whispered, as I heard a faint chattering coming towards us, "Listen."

A few seconds later, a large Wolf-Bat flew over us and landed behind us, snarling.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong and Moku screeched.

"No! It's a Wolf-Bat!" Tom rebuked.

I drew fire from Lil's torch and started swinging a Fire Whip at the Wolf-Bat, nicking it in the side and legs. It screeched and flew near Appa, and it dodged my next move, and I ended up hitting Appa's leg.

"Sorry Appa!" I apologized, a second too late.

Appa reared up and cried out in pain. He ran around in anguish, hitting the cave walls and causing a cave in. As the roof collapsed Aang sent a blast of air to get the Nomads, Sokka, Lilly, Tom, me, Momo, and the SaberCats out of the falling debris' way.

* * *

Once the dust settled, we were separated from Katara, Aang, and Appa. Sokka ran to the obstruction and began to dig frantically.

"Yeah, it's no use, we're separated." Chong told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But at least you have us." he chuckled.

"Noooooooo!" Sokka screamed.

"We're gonna be fine Sokka." Lilly reassured. "We'll make it out of here."

"Yeah, don't worry." Tom agreed.

We walked down the cave for a good fifteen minutes, Chong and the others playing some uplifting music to lighten the mood. It worked for the cats, Tom, Lilly and me. Not so much for Sokka though.

"Oh, don't let the cave in get you down. Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown." Chong sang, walking next to Sokka. "When the tunnels are darkest that's when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave in get you down, Sokka!"

Fey chuckled from beside me. "That's my dad for ya."

"Something tells me Sokka's not enjoying it as much as the rest of us." I told her.

"Is he always this negative?" Lilly asked me.

I nodded. "Sadly yes." I answered. "You'd think the transition into Spring would lighten his mood even a little bit."

* * *

Five dead ends later…

Sokka once again looked over his map, with Momo perched on his head.

"Oh, great! Your plans have led us to another dead end!" Moku pointed out.

"At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku." Sokka shot back.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, we're thinking of ideas?" Chong questioned. "'Cause I've had an idea for, like, an hour now."

"Yes!" Sokka exclaimed. "We're all thinking of ideas!"

Lilly, Tom, and I just shook our heads. Pyrae and Isis sat at our feet, doing the same and tapping their tails on the ground.

"Well, then listen to this, if love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song." Chong suggested, starting to strum his guitar.

Sokka slapped his forehead again, making Momo jump off his shoulder and perch on Tom's.

"Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart." Chong began to sing as we walked down another cave path.

Chong was still strumming his guitar, then suddenly stopped. An ominous sound began to echo through the darkness. As the noise continued, Momo jumped from Tom's shoulder, seemingly spooked by something.

Out of the darkness a huge pack of Wolf-Bats emerged, flying over and around Sokka, who flailed frantically about. As quickly as they came, they flew back down the tunnel we just came from.

"Hey-hey, you saved us, Sokka!" Scout cheered.

"No, they were trying to get away from something." Sokka informed.

"From what?" I questioned.

The cave started to rumble, making me sorry I asked. Two openings appeared in the right wall and out came two large Badger-Moles, surrounding us. We gaped at their large size, and Sokka scrambled back, accidentally hitting a couple strings on the guitar that was dropped when the Wolf-Bats attacked. The Moles seemed interested in the sound.

"Hey, those things are music lovers!" Chong exclaimed.

Sokka picked up the guitar and started strumming random notes. "Badger Moles, coming toward me. Come on guys, help me out." he pleaded, looking back at the nomads.

The Nomads started playing their instruments as Chong sang, "The big bad Badger Moles who work in the tunnels, hate the Wolf-Bats but love the sounds."

Once the moles calmed down, Sokka got an idea. A very foolish and dangerous idea. We jumped onto the backs of the Badger Moles and they led the way out of the caves, Earthbending shortcuts from the walls.

* * *

It was nearly sunset when we got out of the labyrinth, where Katara, Aang, and Appa were waiting for us. Momo, Isis, and Pyrae ran forward and greeted Appa.

"How did you guys get out?" Sokka asked, sliding down from the large rodent, with the rest of us following behind.

"Just like the legend says, we let love lead the way." Aang answered.

"Really?" Sokka questioned. "We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way."

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the Badger Moles retreat back into the cave.

"Why is your forehead all red?" Katara asked, pointing to the red spot on Sokka's forehead.

Lilly and I chuckled.

"Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you; I think that kid might be the Avatar." Chong explained, pointing over his shoulder at Aang.

Sokka slapped his forehead again.

"That's why." I answered Katara.

"So, are you guys gonna come to Omashu with us?" Aang asked the Nomads.

"Nope." They all answered.

"Okay. Thanks for everything." he smiled and gave each of them a hug goodbye.

"Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey." Chong said, hugging Sokka.

"Just play your songs." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

On that note, the Nomads took off into the sunset, as they sang their love song.

* * *

"The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about: the destination." Sokka stated as we approached Omashu the following day. "I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O…oh, no."

We all gasped as we stared at the sight before us. In front of us lied the devastated fortress city of Omashu. It was surrounded by what appeared to be siege towers. The city was smoking and appeared to be on fire in several places. That wasn't even the worst part. On the main gate was a flag that struck fear in all of us; the flag of the Fire Nation.

* * *

 _It was shocking to see that since the few months that passed since we were last in Omashu, that the Fire Nation took control over it. That they reached that far into the Earth Kingdom already was scary, and at that moment didn't know if there was anyplace else that Aang could learn Earthbending under the Fire Nation radar. Although, I would soon find out that our problems were only going to get worse as I would soon come face to face with enemies from my own past._


End file.
